Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method of driving the solid-state imaging device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-217771 discloses a technique of reducing heat generation, hot carrier generation, and light emission by recombination of hot carriers which are caused by the operation of an operational amplifier, which amplifies and outputs pixel signals, by activating the operational amplifier only for a necessary period and inactivating it for other periods.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-217771 has proposed countermeasures against hot carrier light emission at the time of inactivation of the operational amplifier but has not proposed any countermeasures against hot carrier light emission at the time of activation of the operational amplifier. In addition, in general, since a high voltage is applied between the source and drain of a transistor forming a current source serving as part of the source-follower circuit of a pixel, hot carriers generated by electric field concentration flow into a photoelectric conversion element to become noise components. This sometimes has degraded image quality. In addition, light emission by hot carrier recombination has sometimes been a cause of noise.